Marie
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [OneShot] Una noche contada por… bueno… ustedes sabrán al final quien es la que lo cuenta xD… HxD… reviews pliss!...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** una noche contada por… bueno… ustedes sabrán al final quien es la que lo cuenta… HxD… reviews pliss!... One-shot

**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla xD

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene SLASH (es decir, relaciones homosexuales) así que si no te gusta… bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno…. Esta historia la tenía hace harto tiempo escrita en uno de mis tantos cuadernos apilados en mis estante y al leerla, me dieron ganas de ponerla aquí… ojalá les guste y ya saben… lo que quieran en un review!

Y ahora

A leer!

* * *

**Marie**

Es tarde… ¿porqué estás así papi?

¿Acaso es la lluvia la que te tiene triste?

¿Acaso es la soledad que te enloquece?

Respóndeme papi…

Tú sabes que no me gusta verte así… odio cuando lloras porque sé que mis brazos no te pueden confortar… a veces me siento tan inútil… sobre todo en estos casos cuando te olvidas de que existo.

Te abrazas con fuerza, tal como lo haces tú cuando tengo miedo y me abrigas con tu pecho caliente y lleno de vida, mientras susurras a mi oído que no tenga miedo, que no hay nada que temer y que todo estará bien.

Tus ojos, esas dos esferas tan parecidas a la luna, están apagadas y abnegadas de lágrimas que corres traviesas por tus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de no gritar de dolor.

Tus manos, ahora aprietan tu camisa blanca, liberando poco a poco tu pena, más no entiendo el porqué de tu comportamientos… hace tanto tiempo que ya no conversas conmigo que, ahora tus muecas me son imposibles y me hacen ser incapaz de sacar algún tipo o indicio de información de tus vagos movimientos.

¿Por qué no me hablas papi?

¿Tuve… o tengo la culpa de tu estado¿De tu sufrimiento?

¿O acaso alguien te hizo algo?

- ¡Respóndeme por favor papi!- grito al fin llena de pena, y veo que ha servido de algo, ahora me miras a los ojos y te diriges a mí con un paso cansado y desgarbado.

Pronto siento tu cálido pecho abrazándome y tu dulce aroma a menta llenando mis 5 sentidos… atontándome por completo. Hundo mi cara en tu pecho para sentirlo con mayor totalidad, sintiéndome gustosa de aquel tierno momento.

- no pasa nada Marie- te escuché susurrar con aquella voz ronca que sale luego de tanto derramar lágrimas saladas- no pasa nada… yo…

Para un segundo su balbuceo…

El timbre de la puerta….

Tal parece que el que toca tiene mucha prisa y parece que tu también papi… siento pronto un frío que recorre todo mi cuerpo al no sentir tus brazos por mi cintura, pero me sientas en la silla y te alejas lentamente.

¿Tienes miedo?

Me pregunto internamente al verte indeciso de abrir la puerta. Pero alejas todo eso y te acercas lentamente… paso a paso… hacia la puerta de madera… y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que la lluvia se ha convertido en un diluvio… como el que aparece en la Biblia… ese que dura 40 días y 40 noches, hundiendo todo el mundo y llevándose con ella todos los pecados cometidos.

Abres la puerta que lanza un crujido estremecedor y lo es mas aún el rayo que cayó cerca, iluminando a la extraña figura posada en la puerta que no resulta mas que un joven de pelo negro… no puedo verle los ojos… no se de que color son para ver si compiten con los míos.

El chico está callado… empapado por el torrencial, mas eso no creo que le haya importado demasiado. Su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo… parecía agitado, como si hubiese corrido desde hace bastante rato.

No lo entiendo… no entiendo absolutamente nada…

¿Quién es papi?...

¿Quién es aquella persona que te mira tan fijamente, mientras trata de tomar aire como un loco?

Musitó algo que no alcancé a entender y tal vez lo haya dicho fuerte… sin embargo, la lluvia y los truenos eran cada vez mas poderosos y resonantes.

Otro rayo cayó e iluminó nuevamente la estancia.

Volvió a mover sus delgados labios, y ahora entendí que proclamaba tu nombre mientras se acercaba lentamente… paso a paso…

El silencio prontamente llega como si alguien, celoso de lo sucedido, hubiese quitado todo sonido. Dejando solo el sonido de corazones latiendo rápidamente. Como si fuera un vals.

_Tu tum… tu tum… tu tum…_

Un ligero y cadencioso vals… como esos que se leen en aquellas novelas románticas de siglos pasados, en donde ambos amantes se entregan con pasión y desenfreno.

Sin embargo, te veo retroceder lentamente.

Alejándote de aquel hombre que te mira tristemente… lo sé porque alcanzo a ver sus ojos brillar tímidamente. Y veo que los tuyos también… los cuales derraman nuevamente lágrimas saladas.

En mi pequeña mente se arremolinan un millar de preguntas que deseo hacerte y sé que por ahora no tendrán una respuesta consistente hasta mañana. Sin embargo, me preocupo demasiado, tu reacción y tu semblante me hacen creer que algo está mal… que algo no concuerda en aquella escena.

Ese hombre, joven diría yo, se acerca sigiloso, aprovechando que tus ojos están nublados y tu mente vuela en otro recorrido que no es el de la realidad y tan cerca ha quedado ahora, que presumo que su respiración toca tu cara totalmente.

Su mano se levanta trémula y se apoya en tu mejilla, limpiándola de todo rastro de lágrimas y sonríe ligeramente, una sonrisa triste que esconde algo detrás. Su nariz está roja y sus dientes castañean imperceptiblemente. Prueba de que el frío cala lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Su mano recorre toda tu cara. Desde la mejilla hasta la otra, luego hacia tu nariz pequeña, respingosa y ligeramente pecosa, a tu frente y por último a tus labios… esos dulces belfos carmesí que tiemblan bastante. Tus ojos se achican hasta quedar en una pequeña línea llena de agua que… se desborda nuevamente mientras bajas la cabeza.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago…

No pude evitar querer alejar esa mano que de seguro te tiene así…

¿Es él?

¿Es él el que te tiene así?

Mis blanquecinas manos se convierten en un pequeño puño. Estoy presa de celos egoístas y no pude evitar desear que aquel hombre desapareciere de allí y nos dejase a mí y a mi papá tranquilos… siguiendo de nuevo con la monotonía.

Además…

No me has cambiado de vestido… hace días que no lo haces…

¿Será por aquella razón?

¿Será Él la razón de tu tristeza?

¿Será ÉL la razón por la cual casi siempre te olvidas de mí?

Dios! Tengo tantas preguntas que deseo hacerte. Deseo moverme de esta incómoda silla, mas no puedo… estoy inmóvil… mis ojos azules se fijan en la nueva escena.

Esta vez son tus blancos dedos los que tocan su cara… sus caras están muy cercanas y creo saber lo que viene…

Pero no lo sé…

Soy solamente una niña inocente…

No sé que es lo que pueda suceder ahora…

Sus brazos se aferran a tu cintura con fuerza… posa su cabeza en tu hombro como yo lo hago a veces cuando me duermo y tiembla, si, tiembla como si tuviese miedo.

Tu lo abrazas con la misma intensidad demostrada por él… tus brazos se posicionan de su cuello con fuerza… tus dedos gráciles tocan sus cabellos y los mantienes allí como si fuese tu salvavidas…

¿Entonces? Me pregunto yo con un ligero temor ¿Qué soy yo?

¿Qué soy yo?

Me niego a responderla… tengo miedo… quiero que me abraces…

Levanta la mirada con lentitud hasta quedar frente a ti… ¿Qué hará papi?

¿Qué…?

Un beso…

Veo que el hombre te besa y no lo entiendo…

Odio no entender…

¿Qué tiene de importante una unión de labios¿Qué es lo importante en ello?

Ambos cierran los ojos y la duda me carcome…

¿Qué es lo que sientes¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir ese hombre en esa unión de labios que a mi me parece tan… superficial?...

Sus labios se mueven lentamente, abres tus labios y sueltas un pequeño gorjeo ahogado mientras afloran de ambos nuevas lágrimas. Lo aprietas con mayor fuerza, tus uñas se entierran en su ropa dolorosamente y su beso se vuelve mas poderoso…

El hombre sigue con los ojos abiertos… mirándote… escrutándote el rostro con una devoción casi enfermiza… sus brazos se ciernen aún mas y cierra los ojos… supongo para querer disfrutar el momento.

De nuevo un millar de preguntas me asaltan como bombas.

¿Qué es lo que hace?

¿Qué es lo que haces papi?

_- yo… yo…-_ lo oigo balbucear luego de romper lentamente la unión_- no… _

Te veo apoyar un dedo en sus labios como lo haces conmigo cuando hablo de más y lo miras tranquilamente… y sé… que… que te olvidaste de mi… de que estaba allí… mirándote con mi curiosidad infantil… esa curiosidad que hace que quiera saber todo.

Desvío la mirada y me veo, tengo la piel blanca… mi papá me dice que soy bonita… ya no me viste tan seguido como lo hacía cuando él era mas joven… cuando era un joven inocente y dedicado solo a mi…

El vestido que llevo es de un color rojo sangre, con unos lazos negros que atraviesan mi cintura para terminar en un moño perfecto. Mis cabellos son como los de él… un poco más rubios y están peinados perfectamente en unas ondulaciones que mas parecen aquel cable de teléfono que tienes en la cocina. Llevo un sombrero de esos antiguos…. Los que llevaban esas mujeres altivas y arrogantes del siglo XIX.

Las veces que me he visto en el espejo he visto lo azul de mis ojos y lo blanco casi espectral de mi cara con una sonrisa eterna que guarda misterios y secretos que no podría contar a nadie, mis labios son pequeños y pintados de color carmín oscuro… es un gran contraste con mi cara… mi papá dice que soy hermosa… y si él lo dice… es porque es verdad.

En cambio, mi padre es lo más bello que he visto…

Tiene los ojos grises, con una ligera gama de azules recorriendo su iris, sus labios son delgados y comúnmente cuando trae gente a la casa se convierten en una mueca mezquina y llena de arrogancia. En cambio, conmigo y con ese hombre, es diferente, sus labios no hacen muecas… muestran su realidad y lo triste que está.

Mi papá es alto y orgulloso, como aquellos reyes de las leyendas. Yo lo admiro… lo admiro mas que algún héroe de novela.

Ahora los veo hablar a base de susurros inentendibles…. Los veo llorar, los veo clamar y negar la cabeza desesperadamente.

Mi papá está llorando a mares y negando con la cabeza, manteniendo a ese hombre cerca de él. Lo noto a punto de desfallecer.

Me quiero levantar y no puedo… me siento incompetente y solo quiero llorar y hacer un mohín de tristeza para que mi papá me arrulle lentamente… y no puedo… mis facciones no quieren cambiar y siguen con la sonrisa inocente en mi cara de porcelana… suave y fría.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza lentamente llorando. Tal parece que… no… no quiero decir nada…

Odio ver llorar a mi papá

Odio verlo sufrir por algo que no entiendo.

Nuevamente unen sus labios ahora con un dejo desesperado mientras se tocan… mi papá cae al suelo llevándoselo con él.

Y de pronto… la luz se corta seguido luego de un trueno especialmente fuerte y luego un rayo ilumina el lugar por solo unos segundos.

Ellos no se dan cuenta de nada y siguen con lo suyo… siguen con la unión.

No veo absolutamente nada.

Escucho los sollozos continuados de ambos… escucho un sonido gorjeante y ahogado… oigo la ropa rasgándose desesperada… oigo… un murmullo y un extraño sonido que no logro entender.

Los segundos pasan… y no logro reconocer nada… mi curiosidad llamea constantemente, a punto de desbordarse en un grito desgarrador.

Un sonido de placer llega a mi sentido auditivo… un gemido callado, y luego un extraño sonido como… no lo podría describir con palabras… es indescriptible…

No lo entiendo…

No entiendo nada…

NO ENTIENDO NADA!

Los segundos se convierten en minutos y talvez algunos de ellos se convirtieron en horas.

Un grito sale de la garganta del hombre… pero el grito no es de miedo… es mas bien… como de satisfacción…

El silencio caldea en el lugar. Nadie habla… nadie susurra… nadie hace nada…

Las horas pasan y escucho el sonido acompasado de dos respiraciones… respiro aliviada… por lo menos mi papá esta durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque con esa persona… no confío en ella… siento algo que no está bien… algo no concuerda…

Tal vez esté solo un poco paranoica… tal vez deba dormir un poco.

_.…_

_.…._

Oigo de pronto unos pasos callados… que temen al parecer ser escuchados…

Los rayos y truenos han desaparecido de la lluvia que ahora parece ser mas calmada… la luz ha vuelto… lo sé porque está prendida la luz de la pequeña lámpara que está cerca de ellos.

Veo al hombre de cabellos oscuros parado y desnudo, contemplando lo que parece ser mi papá completamente dormido. El hombre se agacha lentamente hasta la figura durmiente y lo besa tiernamente… no queriéndole despertar.

Agarra su ropa y comienza a vestirse rápidamente, mirando de soslayo su reloj de muñeca. Todo lo hacía viendo la figura blanquecina absolutamente dormida.

Al terminar de ponerse las prendas en su lugar. Se acerca hasta la puerta y la abre lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos al notar que cruje bastante.

Mi papá sólo se gira para seguir durmiendo.

Veo que el hombre mira hacia atrás y busca apurado en su gabardina lo que parece ser una hoja doblada y la deja en la mesita cercana a la puerta junto con algo brillante y pequeño.

Al ya tener casi la mitad del cuerpo afuera, voltea por lo que sé… última vez la cabeza y dejando derramar unas lágrimas musita quebradamente:

_- por favor perdóname… por favor… yo… te amo…-_

Al terminar de decirlo. Cierra la puerta y nunca más vuelve a entrar.

Por una parte… mi cabeza grita de alegría egoísta al ver que nuevamente tengo a mi papá para mi sola… pero mi corazón de quiebra un poquito al saber y sentir que mi papá cuando despierte… tal vez nunca más quiera despertar.

La mañana llega a la ventana con rapidez haciendo que mi papá se mueva en la cama improvisada… lo veo mover sus brazos a la derecha y se sorprende al no notar nada a su lado. Se levanta y lo veo preso del pánico negando con la cabeza rápidamente…

No entiendo nada…

Camina por todo el lugar con rapidez y llega hasta la puerta en donde ve la hoja mal doblada y el objeto brillante.

Veo con miedo que mi papá cae de rodillas al suelo y se tapa los ojos… mueve frenéticamente los hombros y suelta un gemido triste y desgarrador que terminó por quebrar mi corazón. No pude evitar odiar el hombre aquel… no pude evitar no sentirme inútil de nuevo por no poder levantarme de la silla e ir adonde mi papá y abrazarlo con fuerzas… diciéndole que yo estaba allí… para él.

Con manos temblorosas agarra la carta entre sus dedos y la abre… se queda allí estático y luego de un rato… la deja caer lentamente por entre sus dedos y agarra el objeto brillante. Un anillo… era un anillo dorado.

Un gemido lastimero llena el lugar y mi papá se queda sentado allí por lo que para mi me supo a eternidad… las horas pasaron lentamente y el tic tac del gran reloj llenó el silencio.

_Tic tac… tic tac… tic tac… tic…_

En ese momento entendí que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo… que aquel hombre había herido algo importante en el corazón de mi papá y supe que yo no podría arreglarlo… no podría ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad que lo carcomía desde dentro.

Se voltea hacia mí y se dirige gateando hasta posarme en sus brazos. Su olor ha cambiado… ahora es algo entre menta y manzana… y llora… llora como cuando era joven y me posaba en sus brazos hasta que su máscara de suficiencia se componía y podía salir adelante.

Quise decirle… reprocharle el haberme olvidado por un tiempo… el haberme reemplazado en su corazón con ese estúpido que lo hizo sufrir.

Quise…

Y esa es la palabra… quise

Porque supe… supe como ya entendí alguna de mis interrogantes… que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo…

Absolutamente nada…

Y… que también… mi papá…

No iba a ser el mismo de antes…

Por ningún motivo o fuerza…

Y sólo deseé… solo deseé poderlo yo sacar adelante.

Porque para eso soy su hija…

¿O no…?

FIN

* * *

Hola!

(Cugemi saluda a todos con una sonrisa) espero que esta historia les haya gustado como a mi… sobre todo por que la hice cuando estaba en la época de no interesarme nada y a la vez absolutamente todo… esta historia… que de seguro algunos la deben de haber encontrado parecida… y ni incluso eso porque era poco lo que me acordaba de ella… a la de Leareth o algo por el estilo y que es una historia de Yami no Matsuei muy bonita…. Bueno… la historia más o menos es así:

Marie es una muñeca de porcelana (parecida a la de Muraki-sensei, que creo que se llama verónica) y que cuenta el triste encuentro entre Harry y Draco (quien es el papá de la muñeca) antes de que el primero se fuera… no pregunte a donde que ni me acuerdo xD… y eso es mas o menos….

Ojalá les haya gustado y ya saben… los reviews son mi pan de cada día xD!

Les saluda

Cugemi Eiri

p.d: por favor den algunas ideas que me estoy secando xD!

p.d2: si tienen alguna duda o comentario por favor no duden en mandarlo ¿ok:D


	2. Respuesta a un Review

Holaaa!

Bueno… esta vez, he puesto este pequeñito espacio a un review que me llego (del cual estoy muy agradecida) preguntándome por la historia "Marie".

Bueno chicas… para primera pregunta simplemente les podría responder esto:

Ambienté esta historia cuando Harry debe ir al encuentro con tito voldy (cosa que no se me dio y se me pasó por alto) y Draco le clama al primero que no vaya… por eso Draco está triste en la primera escena… en la otra… es porque Harry ha decidido dejar a Draco solo… no recuerdo las razones… además esta historia la creé hace un año aproximadamente y no recuerdo cosas con exactitud.

Para la segunda pregunta, la respuesta es que la carta le cuenta a Draco las razones por las que se tuvo que ir y por eso no la podía poner en primera persona… esas razones son las típicas "yo te amo pero debo fugarme para que no me encuentren" y etcétera. Esas típicas dulzonas pero cobardes.

Bueno… Marie es, como ya dije, una muñeca de porcelana y Draco, un chico de la alta alcurnia sin verdaderos amigos como sabemos todos. Y por esa razón hice a Draco con esta amiguita especial, quien con el pasar del tiempo se fue creyendo hija de él. Draco, se supone por lo que escribí en mi cuaderno, era un chico solitario… debido a que no podía tener juguetes o amigos que podrían ser leales y de seguro que cuando uno siente esto, uno se aleja de lo real y empieza a crear un mundo fantasioso en donde su compañera es la muñeca y tiene amigos en quienes confiar.

Eso es todo y espero de corazón de que les haya quedado en claro las cosas y si todavía tienen dudas, no duden en preguntar de nuevo, que estaré gustosa esperándoles.

Se despide cordialmente

Cugemi Eiri


End file.
